Sonic
Sonic is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. Despite his third party status, he was also playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Sonic is a blue hedgehog, who's age is around 15. He has a very "cool" attitude, often helping his friends and acting very confident in his abilities. He often sees himself saving the world from Dr. Eggman. He is best known for his speed, which people often call "Sonic speed". In Battle Royale, he's extremely fast, but weak; his priority has increased from Brawl, at least. Pros and Cons (Buffs/Nerfs from Brawl to Battle Royale) Pros/Buffs Cons/Nerfs Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: Sonic performs a quick frontflip, then he crosses his arms with his index finger pointing out. He grins after he does this and returns to his neutral pose. *Dtaunt: Sonic breakdances for a bit, saying, "Come on, step it up!". *Rtaunt: Sonic runs in place, saying "You're too slow!" with a grin. That grin turns smug as he returns to his normal stance. *Ltaunt: Sonic holds his finger out, and holds his point finger up. He then shakes said finger like it's saying "no" with a smug grin. He then goes back to a normal stance. Standstills Ground Game *Jab: Sonic performs a quick, left handed jab. He follows it up with a right handed jab, and then a kick. The move isn't all that useful, but it is good for one thing: Its range, which is veery deceiving. Sonic really stretches when he jabs. This can actually start some combo's, but there are better ways to start one. Not a bad move. The first hit deals 3%, and the other two 2%. *Dash Attack: Sonic rolls into a ball and slides. This move is classic, originating from Sonic the Hedgehog (Genesis). As an attack, it's not that great. It's not good for punishing, although it is punishable. The damage output isn't great; it only deals 6%. And, worst of all, the priority is bad. Still, it's nice to see Sonic use such a classic move. If you want to see him use a good classic move, use his Down Special. *Ftilt: Sonic sticks both of his feet out in front of him, with both of his hands on the ground. This is a pretty cool looking move, and it's useful. The range is very good, and even though the knockback leaves something to be desired, it's a good zoning move. The damage isn't bad, either, dealing 11%. *Utilt: Sonic kicks upwards twice, and only twice. Unlike in Brawl, this move only hits twice, not three times. Logic solving aside, this move is pretty good. It's a good anti-air that's hard to punish, and the damage is nice. Like most of Sonic's moves, the knockback could be better, but it's not too bad overall. It'll only hit aerial opponents, though. The attacks deals 12% (both hits dealing 6%). *Dtilt: Sonic performs a sweep with his foot. This attack only deals 6%, and unlike the Utilt, there's only one hit to it. The shield damage is pretty good, and there's a surprising amount of knockback to it (although it still isn't very good), but the damage isn't that good. Not a very good move, although it isn't bad by any means. Thankfully, the IASA Frames remain intact. *Forward Smash: Sonic spins his arm and flings it forward, saying "GO!". The knockback and damage on this move are as good as ever. It deals 15% uncharged and 20% charged, which isn't bad at all. The knockback is nice, KOing at about 100% against Mario from the middle of Final Destination. And of course, the infamous lag of this move returns, as well. Sonic still takes a bit to actually use the attack, and despite being less punishable than it was in Brawl, it's still quite easily punished. Stale-Move Negotiation hurts this move a bit, but not as much as Brawl's did. It's still a good attack, especially since you can combo into it now, but it still has its issues. *Down Smash: Sonic rolls into a ball and rolls around, in front and in back of him. The range is still good, and the lag is a bit less, but the damage and knockback aren't very good. At all. The priority is average, and even though the whole move has been shortened in length, it's just not worth it due to the damage and knockback. It can be put in combo's, but you can replace this move with Fsmash for better results, most of the time. Uncharged, this move deals 12%, whereas charged it deals 16%. *Up Smash: Sonic performs a short jump, and spins while doing it. This move can actually hit grouned opponents, unlike his Utilt, but there's one prime factor of this move that makes it good: Up Smash Dashing. Sonic gets a great boost by doing it normally; do it the advanced way, and he dashes across the entire darn stage. That's really, really good. The attack deals 14% uncharged and 20% charged. At around 50%, your opponent can DI out of this move, and at about 100%, they will only be hit by the first hit. This move hits about 5 times. Air Game *Nair: Sonic rolls into a ball and spins. It's... a useless move, to be honest. The priority is poor, the range is poor, it has Sex Kick properties (which is really only bad for damage), and the damage is poor. It can end combo's, at best, but Sonic's Fair does a much better job at doing that. This attack only deals 9%, and 4% with the Sex Kick. *Fair: Sonic drills at the enemy with his face, dealing multiple hits. These hits, unlike most moves like this, will land most of the time, due to the great range. This move is a very impressive shield poker, as well. The range is pretty good, and even the knockback isn't bad. It doesn't KO until around 180%, but that isn't bad for Sonic. Probably his best aerial, it's great for tons of things. You can end combo's with it, you can dash in, jump back and use this. The move has a few really good uses. The attack deals 11%. If Sonic touches the ground while using this move, there is tons of lag to it. *Bair: Sonic kicks behind him, sort of like Samus. It's a bit laggier, but overall it's a stronger move. Otherwise it's the exact same thing as Samus', just like Brawl. Essentially, it has good range and is a useful tool for getting your opponent a bit farther back then they just were. However, Sonic wants to stay close, as he's a rushdown character. That being said, like Samus, the move is good for shield damage. It isn't a bad move, and it's actually pretty good, namely due to the damage. The attack deals 14%. *Uair: Sonic performs a two hit flip kick. This move falls under the category of the Nair, but for different reason. It really only works as an Anti-Air, but as an Anti-Air, it's bad. The damage is good, both hits are likely to connect, the knockback isn't bad, it can juggle well... But it's really difficult to hit with. Not to mention the priority is low. You could argue it's a mixed bag, and while it's better than the Nair, it falls under that category, nonetheless. The attack deals 10%. *Dair: A Stall-Then-Fall, Sonic kicks downwards. He continues to go downward for about a second, and then he returns to normal. For a stall-then-fall, Sonic doesn't fall for very long. Still, he can easily Self Destruct by using this move. Using this and then Spring (his Up Special) is a good idea. Not a bad move, although it still doesn't meteor smash. The attack deals 8%. Throws *Grab: Sonic grabs his opponent. His Pivot Grab is the same. The dash grab is painfully obvious. The Pivot Grab is useless, but the dash grab and normal one aren't bad. *Pummel: Sonic knees the opponent. Surprisingly slow for the blue hedgehog. Deals 3%. *Fthrow: Sonic kicks the opponent in an upright direction. This is one of the extremely few grabs that has IASA Frames, so take advantage of it. Deals 9%. *Bthrow: Sonic flips backwards and throw his opponent backward. Has some pretty good knockback, so it can be used at high %s to KO. Not good for combo's, though. Deals 9%. *Uthrow: Sonic uses his spikes to launch the opponent upward. Pretty useless throw, poor knockback and can't be combo'd out of. Deals 12%. *Dthrow: Sonic jumps on the opponent, spins of them, and then launches them. Deals 8%. Can combo into a Dtilt, but not much else. Specials *'Special: Homing Attack'. Sonic rolls into a ball once again. He slowly rises into the air, and does one of two things, depending on where your opponent(s) is/are. If the opponent is far away, Sonic will simply fall in a diagonal, downward direction. If the opponent is close enough, however (close enough being equivalent to a platform on Battlefield, Sonic will home onto the opponent and attack. This can be guarded, and quite easily punished, but it can be combo'd into now. Since it can be combo'd into, it should be a tad obvious that the start-up for this move is much less than it was in Brawl. You can't combo out of it, but you can combo into it, and that's what matters. The reason you can't combo out of it is because the knockback has increased. It hasn't increased very much, but it's increased, to say the very least. It doesn't KO until around 200%, so you shouldn't use it as a KO move. That being said, a new tactic for Sonic can be used with the Homing Attack. More details on that coming soon. Overall, the Homing Attack is much safer in Battle Royale, and is an overall better move. One move you should be using quite often, although it isn't abusable. You can still spam this move under certain stages, although like Brawl, it's banned from tournaments. The attack deals 10%. *'Side Special: Axe Kick.' Sonic dashes forward. If he doesn't come in contact with an enemy (double the range of the Homing Attack), nothing happens. Sonic quickly stops and turns around, which can be punished. If it hits, Sonic goes into an animation (meaning he cannot be hit). He slides past the opponent, and performs an upward kick. Since this is an animation, it can end combo's without worry of another player interrupting it in a 3 or 4 player match. However, it cannot be used in the air. This move really wouldn't have a use in the air, though. You can combo out of this move with a Fair, Dair, etc., although the Fair is the main attack that's worth it. It's good for the main purpose of being an animation, meaning Sonic's invincible. Most other uses for the move are limited, mainly since it's quite punishable on block. The attack deals 10%. *'Down Special: Spin Charge'. Sonic rolls into a ball and charges in place. The longer you hold down and the more your press special, the longer Sonic will charge. When you let go, Sonic will roll ahead. This is a classic move, that's been around since Sonic the Hedgehog 2. One interesting thing to note about this move is that it counts as a dash, so you can DACUS with this move. However, it's onyl DACUS if you're going fast enough (the speed of Sonic's regular dash), so you need to charge a bit. This move is very good for a few reasons. It helps Sonic's horizontal recovery quite a lot, and the priority (on the ground) is good enough so you won't trade attacks very often. Despite that, the priority in the air is just awful. Still, it's the price to pay for a Special Attack that's considered to be a dash attack. In all honesty, the two are at least similar. Overall, a very solid move that Sonic should be using quite a lot... on the ground. The attack deals 10%. *'Up Special: Spring Jump'. Sonic gets a spring from nowhere and jumps on it. The vertical recovery is still as good as it was in Brawl. Also like Brawl, though, you can't use any other special attacks after you use it. Unlike Brawl, though, if you're hit, you still can't use your specials until you land. It makes the move a bit riskier to use, to say the very least. The spring itself can still be used on the ground, although now if the spring is used in the air, you and your opponents can still use it. You can still use your normal attacks, though. You can also use your Battle Attack, namely since it can only be done in the air. One interesting note is that, while Sonic's using this move, you can use these attacks. So if you use the Spring and then Dair, Sonic will cancel the Spring Attack. Continuously using this tactic until the Spring goes away is called Spring Cancelling. Overall, the Spring is a solid recovery, but not much else. The Spring itself deals 8%. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Chaos Control.' Sonic takes out a Chaos Emerald and says, "Dodge this, sucker!" mockingly. He then shouts Chaos Control, as the opponent becomes slower. Shadow's assist trophy in Brawl had that function, although in Battle Royale it's different. Anyway, the opponent is not only slowed down while Chaos Control is active, but so is their hitstun. You can extend your combo's while this is active! You cannot avoid this move, but it only lasts about 7 seconds before it goes away. It's not as helpful in 4 player matches, but in 2 and 3 player matches it can really help Sonic turn the tides of battle. Even in 4 player matches, it can at least provide some minor distraction. A fun fact is that every time Sonic uses the attack, he pulls out a different color Chaos Emerald, until he pulls out all of them. Then he starts over! *'Battle Attack: The Power of Teamwork'. Sonic calls for Tails and Knuckles, who quickly come rushing in. They then use their Team Blast from Sonic Heroes. To go into detail, "The move consists of Knuckles throwing Tails, who spins to gain momentum, and throws Sonic, who attacks surrounding enemies multiple times at light speed." This move is blockable, but the shield damage is spectacular. Your opponent's shield may break in two or three hits! The move only does 5 hits, though; much less than it did in Heroes. Of Sonic's Final Smashes, this one is the worst. Chaos Control slows things down for a bit, while his Ultimate Smash... is much better. It's advised you only use this move after you've used your Ultimate Smash, and you have at least 4 meter. Or if you're in a 4 Player match; both work. *'Ultimate: Super Sonic'. This move is done by pressing Attack, Special, Grab, Shield, and any Taunt at the same time. Without the taunt, you'll use your Battle Attack. Sonic gathers the seven Chaos Emeralds and screams, "Now I'll show you!" and performs a loud, long grunt. He's turned into Super Sonic! He is incredibly fast in this state; he is also invincible. This lasts for about 25 seconds, and then Sonic reverts back to normal. Sonic cannot SD himself, nor can he gain damage from anything. If you're fighting Giga Bowser, you should have some fun with this one. Regardless, this move is very good. Your opponent can easily avoid it, though, due to the extreme speed of the move. They can just repeatedly sidestep and avoid Sonic, similar to Brawl. When you bring strategy into play, though, things get different. Not to mention you can combo into this move! When Sonic charges onto someone, he deals 20%. So the damage isn't very good, if you can get some hits in (perfectly normal) it'll be worth the 5 meters. You have 25 seconds to do it, so no excuses! Remember, you can only use this once! NOTE: Yarn Kirby's Ultimate Smash, Tankbot, does not take damage from Super Sonic. The same goes the other way around. Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Arcade Mode Intro Stage 10 Boss Fight Rival Battle Ending Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters